<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Magic🍒  Highschool Campus Festival AU by kaheimichelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555556">Cherry Magic🍒  Highschool Campus Festival AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaheimichelle/pseuds/kaheimichelle'>kaheimichelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaheimichelle/pseuds/kaheimichelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU in which Adachi and Kurosawa were chosen to co-act in a stage drama for the campus festival<br/>⚠️ Setting changed to ‘being single for 18 yrs can make you a wizard'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi/Kurosawa, Kiyoshi Adachi/Yuichi Kurosawa, Kurosawa/Adachi, Yuichi Kurosawa/Kiyoshi Adachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Magic🍒  Highschool Campus Festival AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Their class is preparing for the drama competition at the campus festival. The drama is adapted from a romantic movie in which a sick girl and a postman fell in love through letters.</p><p class="p1">Kurosawa, as the ace of the drama club, was automatically chosen as the postman.</p><p class="p1">As almost all the girls in the class wanted to act along with Kurosawa, they decided that Kurosawa would draw the lucky co-actress himself.</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">Somehow, the name picked out did not belong to any of the girls, but the quiet and polite student council secretary in the class- Adachi.</p><p class="p1">Adachi, who never liked being under the spotlight, wanted to reject the role immediately, but unexpectedly, everyone in class seemed to think that his appearance was suitable for the ill and weak setting of the character.</p><p class="p1">Anyway, it was easy to just change the setting of the ill girl to a boy, that way maybe they could score higher marks as they made a huge change.</p><p class="p1">Even Kurosawa said to Adachi, it’s their last campus festival, so let’s try something new.</p><p class="p1">Thinking of only befriending the graduated senior in the student council in his highschool life, Adachi finally agreed.</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">On the day of the campus festival, Kurosawa and Adachi performed well as expected and won the championship for their class.</p><p class="p1">The celebration party was filled with all kinds of praise:</p><p class="p1">"Kurosawa's acting is so good, the crying scene in the ending made me cry too."</p><p class="p1">"Adachi is a suitable pick, the character’s fragility came on stage!"</p><p class="p1">"Their acting is too realistic. The way Kurosawa looks at Adachi almost makes me believe he actually likes him.”</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">Only Kurosawa knows, it’s not the acting.</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">~Adachi perspective~</p><p class="p1">A few months ago.</p><p class="p1">Adachi, who is about to be 18 years old, heard from his senior, “Being single for 18 years old can make you a magician”.</p><p class="p1">Although he treated it as just a joke, when Adachi turned 18 years old, he discovered that he had the ability to read people's minds by touch.</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">When the class was holding a conference for the drama competition, it became inevitable to know what Kurosawa was thinking.</p><p class="p1">When Kurosawa walked past Adachi's seat to the teacher podium: <em>‘It's a romantic drama...I really don't want to play with someone other than Adachi.’</em></p><p class="p1">When Adachi handed the girls' names to Kurosawa for the lucky draw: <em>‘I will be the one who draws it? Lucky~! That way I can put my hand into the box with Adachi’s name in my palm, and pretend to draw it.’</em></p><p class="p1">When Kurosawa drew Adachi's name: <em>‘I knew it will trouble Adachi...Ah, everyone, GJ! Maybe I can try to push him a bit, if he still doesn't want to act, then forget it…’</em></p><p class="p1">When Kurosawa handed the drafted script to Adachi: <em>‘Adachi agreed...I have tomemorize the lines when back home so that I won't cause him trouble.’</em></p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">And the time during the rehearsal is no exception.</p><p class="p1">When the postman Kurosawa handed the letter that fell to the ground to the patient Adachi who was sitting: <em>‘He's so close! Thanks to the cultural festival, thanks to the lucky draw…’</em></p><p class="p1">When Kurosawa patted Adachi who forgot his lines: <em>‘Oops, Adachi forgetting his words is so cute…’</em></p><p class="p1">When patient Adachi confessed to the postman Kurosawa: <em>‘Gosh, I'm so happy that I think I will faint anytime… the new script is sweeter than the original one, it's too luxurious for me.’</em></p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">When it was the competition, Adachi began to see images in Kurosawa's mind.</p><p class="p1">When Kurosawa helped Adachi with his costumes: <em>‘Adachi in patient clothing… I have to let them take a photo for us later.’</em></p><p class="p1">When the postman Kurosawa brought the patient Adachi for flowers sighting in the park: <em>‘The plot here always reminds me of encountering Adachi in the park when I was in middle school. I really did make a good choice to follow Adachi to the highschool here.’</em></p><p class="p1">When patient Adachi was wiping the tears away clumsily from postman Kurosawa’s face: <em>‘I didn't want to cry... but I was too thrilled, I shouldn’t let Adachi see my immature side.’</em></p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">Even now at the party, Kurosawa's heart is so loud that Adachi can't hear other voices in the room.</p><p class="p1">When Kurosawa smiled and handed the drink to Adachi: <em>‘Oh, this is probably the last time I can stay close to Adachi, I have to grab this chance.’</em></p><p class="p1">When somebody took a photo for them: <em>'I hope I can be friends with Adachi forever…Maybe I should ask him which university he is going to when we go home later.’</em></p><p class="p1">When classmates praised Kurosawa's acting skills: '<em>Haha thank you, it seems that no one notices that I acted well just because I was not acting.'</em></p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">Then, he turned to face Adachi and said, "You're going to the train station later, right? I'm going to the bookstore, let’s leave together, shall we?”</p><p class="p1">"Oh, okay, sure.” Adachi, who was busy listening to Kurosawa's heart, almost missed Kurosawa's invitation.</p><p class="p1">“What were you thinking about?'' Kurosawa asked with a smile, looking at the dazed Adachi</p><p class="p1">Adachi returned a smile, but didn't answer,</p><p class="p1"><em>I was thinking, that’s not true, because I know this better than you</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time posting in ao3... I hope you guys like this short fanfic...<br/>also, my native language isn't English... so there may be a lot of mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know!<br/>please let me know if you guys liked it! and also feel free to let me know if there is any other au you guys would like to see! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>